


空震俱乐部

by Rye_Drop



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye_Drop/pseuds/Rye_Drop
Relationships: マリギル
Kudos: 12





	空震俱乐部

听座舱长说今天的头等舱只有一名乘客的时候，梅林险些笑出声来。很多人都以为头等舱的客人大多体面有礼，梅林只能隔着地板对经济舱的姐妹们苦笑，向她们敬一杯09年的干红。座舱长都懒得管他。偷喝一点有何不可？难缠的客人们应该付他的精神损失费可比这几口酒高多了，何况，世间唯有酒精能冲淡痛苦。如果没有这口享受，谁能打起精神应付那些变态有钱人？物质教会他们的只有折磨人的本领。  
梅林一口闷完饮料，整理好着装，跟着座舱长站在登机口，准备迎接这个幸运的客人。  
不过远远看见那个人下车的时候，梅林就知道，这个人绝不是因为幸运才成为今天唯一的乘客。虽然他也并不缺幸运就是了。  
藤丸立香朝他挑了挑眉毛，向吉尔伽美什例行问好后就离开了，相当体贴地给他们留下独处的空间，并且梅林怀疑飞机落地前都不会再见到她。  
梅林还是按流程把吉尔伽美什迎到座舱里安顿好，航司所有人也没有表现出和他相熟的样子，冷淡地在套间里坐下，拿出平板，眼看是又开始看财报了。梅林只好一头雾水地找到已经预备找机长聊八卦的座舱长：“他怎么来了？”  
立香像没听懂似的：“啊？”  
梅林还是皱着个眉。  
“也不必专程来敲打我吧，我都这么识趣了！”好不容易升到座舱长且并不打算招惹那位的立香举着手作发誓状，“整趟航程我都不会出现在你们眼前，头等舱和淋浴间所有的热水都是你们的，吃的喝的你自己知道在哪里，润滑剂和套，唔……你有带吧？”  
“我怎么会带那种东西上班！”梅林震惊地看着她，一副不敢相信立香居然如此诋毁他名誉的样子。  
立香不解：“那他总带了吧？还是你们打算无套……不，”她闭着眼睛捂住耳朵，“别告诉我！太多细节了，我不需要知道，你们自己去吧，香蕉酸奶酒都可以只求不要告诉我拜托了！”  
“不……”  
梅林刚出声就被座舱长摸索着推出了飞行员休息室，她还闭着眼睛，直到关上门嘴里都还在念念有词：“听不到听不到听不到”。梅林在休息室外面站了一会儿，思考着自己和吉尔伽美什在同事们眼里究竟是多放荡的人，明明他只要不包机出行都会包头等舱，从前两人也没在飞机上搞过……主要原因还是吉尔总共也没搭过几次普通民航，唯一碰上他值机的那次还是短途，眼下一片青黑的总裁只是枕着他睡了几个小时而已，这次看样子也打算献身给公务了。  
可是哪个男人不想加入空震俱乐部呢！  
梅林撇了撇嘴，走回头等舱备餐间，又闷了口酒。  
按照吉尔伽美什的口味准备好晚餐，梅林拉开门帘，看着吉尔伽美什。他没有拉上套间的门，显然知道整个区域只有自己和情人，这些为普通人保护隐私的设计就显得无关紧要了。梅林以前很喜欢本航司的橘粉色壁灯，但吉尔伽美什在这样温柔的灯光下竟然显得有些……嗯，令人性奋。  
梅林低头看了一眼修身的制服，从冰柜里拿出一瓶啤酒，灌下大半。  
到送餐时间他才从备餐间出去。吉尔伽美什不喜欢他们司的小零食，其他食物倒还合他胃口。话说回来，他本来就不是很挑嘴的人，不管在机上机下，不管吃什么都……但梅林还是会刻意多吃吃菠萝啦，既然是称得上相处愉快的情人，何妨让自己更完美一点呢？  
不过现在不是想这个的时候。  
梅林端着自己先前就尝过的干红和冷盘走到吉尔伽美什身边，规规矩矩地安置好，吉尔伽美什头都没抬，仍然看着平板。  
第二道冷盘上来，他还在看平板。  
前菜上齐了，他动都没动过。  
梅林叹了口气：“总要先吃饱才好工作吧？”  
“还有一点没完，”吉尔伽美什看了他一眼，瞟了一眼摆满食物的桌板，“等这些吃完你再来。”  
梅林干脆在他隔壁的套间里坐下了，撑着下巴对着情人的侧脸发呆。可是隔着一条走廊，真是令人不爽。其实头等舱的套间很宽敞，两个男人在里面做些运动没有任何问题，如果吉尔伽美什能好好吃饭休息就好了，虽然没有预先准备，但香蕉酸奶酒哪样都不少啊。  
过了半个小时吉尔伽美什终于放下平板，梅林看着他慢条斯理地开始消灭桌上的食物，才回去准备后面的主菜和甜品。  
梅林喜欢吉尔伽美什的一点就是他完全不在意别人的目光，让他的观察不管何时都很方便，不过吉尔伽美什只是纵容他，并不会主动要求注视。  
从前不会。  
梅林打算撤走餐具的时候，吉尔伽美什拉住他，指了指隔壁的套间：“坐下，看着。”  
“嗯？”梅林乖乖坐下，等着他的下文，但吉尔伽美什只是继续用金色小勺舀酸奶吃。大概是因为立香一开始的乌龙，梅林总觉得他舔勺子的动作很色情。粉色 的舌尖卷着勺柄，恋恋不舍地将它推出来，等着它再送上下一勺白液，间或伸出来舔舔嘴角，明明上面一点酸奶都没有。  
梅林感受了一下越来越紧的裤裆，咳了一声。  
吉尔伽美什偏着头看他，对情人的窘境浑然不觉似的：“嗓子不舒服？”  
杀了我吧。梅林盯着他：“如果想玩被强奸的剧本，你最好提前告诉我。”  
吉尔伽美什还咬着勺子，愉快地朝果碟抬了抬下巴：“这就是你把香蕉切好送来的原因吗？”  
梅林躲着他的眼神，心虚地又咳了一声。对任何正与情人独处随时可以提枪上阵的正常男人来说，切香蕉着实不是什么好活，但保不准这是用得上的润滑道具呢，他也实在不想在前戏的时候扒香蕉皮。  
幸好吉尔伽美什终于决定结束这漫长的调戏，越过过道，一步进入梅林的隔间，推了他一把：“可惜，我不喜欢香蕉。”  
顺势仰倒在床上，梅林终于不用再注意下身的动静，享受地看着吉尔伽美什动作，带着力道抚摸他跪在床上的腿弯。吉尔伽美什似乎也玩够了无关紧要的调情，拉过情人的手放在自己腰上，弯下身来吻他。梅林从善如流地掀开他的衬衫，顺着温暖的皮肤摸到对方的脊背中央，一把将人按到自己怀里。吉尔伽美什松了力气跌到梅林身上，哼了一声，惩罚地咬了咬梅林的舌头。  
小小的痛感只让梅林下半身涨得更大了。他抬起头，粗暴地检阅吉尔伽美什的口腔，一会儿又缠着刚刚在自己眼前和一根勺子缠绵的舌头不肯放。吉尔伽美什似乎笑了一下，把还在腰上乱摸的那只手又放到屁股上。梅林没在那部分分配太多注意力，直到特殊的手感像火花一样点燃了他的意识：薄薄的西装裤下面完全没有内裤的形状。梅林把两瓣软肉包在手掌里揉了揉，再次确认了这个事实。  
他往后退了退，看着吉尔伽美什得意的表情：“你故意的！”  
“你以为我那么辛苦赶工作是为了什么啊？”吉尔伽美什似乎对湿吻被打断有些不满，但还是直起上半身，拉着梅林的领带，“可是已经硬了，不好拉拉链了。”  
梅林追着他坐起来，黏糊糊地补上几个浅尝辄止的吻：“交给我吧。”  
头等舱配备的也只是单人床，梅林站起来把他按到床上，自己把裤子脱了扔到门上挂着，期间吉尔伽美什的视线就没离开过他的重点部位，等梅林走回床边才抬头看他：“你好大。”  
又不是第一次看到！梅林也不知道自己为什么会被这句陈述事实式的恭维戳到性奋点，只觉得已经火到眉毛了。他跨坐到床上，命令道：“转过去。”  
吉尔伽美什只有在这种时候会听话，他朝梅林眨了眨眼睛，乖乖翻过身，又自发地翘起屁股。这具完美身体的下半身被整个包裹在剪裁良好的裤子里，衬衫都没解开，只顺着俯下的身形现出一小节白嫩的腰。但他的诱惑力和露出度一点关系也没有。梅林忍不住拍了臀尖一巴掌，吉尔伽美什显然很喜欢这个冒犯的动作，腰肢控制不住地往下沉，然后晃了晃屁股。  
“喜欢？”梅林却不打算如他的意，找到裤管相接的针脚，凑了上去。吉尔伽美什感觉到热源靠近，惊喘一声，肩膀几乎塌到床上。梅林的嘴唇几乎就要碰到穴口，惹得他分泌出大股淫液，只等着情人的侵入。但梅林立刻又退了回去，满意地看着自己的成果，手指穿过刚才牙齿撕开的小洞，直接按在了那个已经湿漉漉的地方。  
“哈啊……”吉尔伽美什完全错过了布料裂开的声音，没能预料到今夜的第一次触碰。超出掌控的滋味相当美妙。他忍不住伸手揉着胸前的乳豆，帮无心他顾的梅林关照起自己上半身的敏感部位。  
但那湿热舔到穴口的时候，他几乎都没力气支着屁股，别说做这些了。  
“呜……”  
梅林用舌头模仿着交合时抽插的动作，时不时轻轻吮着泌出的淫液，想要逼出身下人更好听的哭腔。  
“不要了！好难受，梅林……碰碰我，”吉尔伽美什终于开口求饶，阴茎被束缚在紧绷的西装裤里得不到纾解，甚至连碰都碰不到，让他比往常都好拿捏。  
梅林退出后穴，整个身体覆在情人身上，亲了亲他的耳朵：“没关系，你靠后面也可以的，记得吗？”  
“不，”吉尔伽美什不得要领地揉了好一阵前端，始终达不到舒服的点，挫败得要发火，“杂种，给我！”  
“不归你说了算，”梅林退回到床尾，顺着裤子撕裂的小洞扯开了一条口子，直到确认够自己的尺寸为止，“是你自己不穿内裤勾引人的。”  
“你是想死吗？！杂——呜！”  
梅林匆匆往手上倒了些酸奶抹在柱身上，冰凉的饮料也没让阴茎降下哪怕一点火。他没让吉尔伽美什骂完，涨得通红的阴茎直接捅进了同样高热的甬道，吉尔伽美什半句话还在喉咙后面，最后只能哽出呜咽。梅林没敢直接动作，一出声才发现自己的声音相当低哑，比吉尔伽美什的狼狈也好不到哪里：“痛吗？”  
吉尔伽美什闷着头不做声。  
看着暴露在空气里微微颤抖的腰，想要惩罚他的暴虐之火终于又变回怜爱。梅林保持着下半身交合的姿势压了上去，捏着吉尔伽美什的下巴让他转过来，将眼泪吻掉：“对不起，”他摆出平常那副撒娇的样子，蹭了蹭情人的脸蛋，像小动物讨好主人似的，“你太色了，很难忍住啊。”  
吉尔伽美什最讨厌他在床上两副脸孔无缝切换的样子，恶狠狠地咬着牙：“让我舒服。”  
“遵命。”  
阴茎稍稍往外退出了一些，再撞回来的时候酸奶和淫液被拍在皮肉上，整个套间里都是黏糊的咕啾声。梅林盯准了前列腺，每一下都重重地擦过那个点，让吉尔伽美什除了急喘一点声音也发不出来。他知道这样就足够到高潮了，但刚才被欺负出眼泪的总裁太惹人怜爱，梅林补偿地伺候着前端，虽然也只是隔着布料揉弄，比起吉尔伽美什自己毫无章法的动作也让他舒服得多。  
两边同时刺激下吉尔伽美什坚持不了太久。梅林看着他抓紧枕头的手指发白，收回手，抵着敏感点最后几下冲撞，就听到吉尔伽美什喘了一声，接着紧紧包裹着他的甬道开始不自觉地收缩痉挛。摸到他身前的那块布料已经被濡湿，梅林奖励地捏了一把，惹得他又是浑身一抽。但就这么结束还太早了，梅林退了出来，下床抱起还在高潮的吉尔伽美什，往备餐间走去。  
一直到梅林关上淋浴间的门，吉尔伽美什都还没回过神来，乖乖地任人摆弄。正进入不应期的人现在整具身体都很敏感，梅林不想让他碰到冰凉的大理石洗手池，只好一边抱着人一边艰难地往上面铺毛巾，等把吉尔伽美什放上去的时候，他已经差不多缓过来了。  
“杂种……”  
“是，是，”梅林心情愉快地拉着他的手往自己下身摸。  
“哼，”吉尔伽美什嫌弃地看了一眼被自己射得乱七八糟的裤子，手倒是顺从地包住柱身，若即若离地撸了两下，“现在可以脱了。”  
“唔，可惜，”梅林享受着他手上的服务，凑过去吻他，含含糊糊地抱怨，“裤子上只开一个洞让我插的样子，真想拍下来。”  
吉尔伽美什警告地捏了一把手里的东西，扭着屁股让梅林把自己的裤子脱掉，拉着对方的领带让他跟着自己往后仰，屁股后半坐在洗手台上，还在偶尔抽搐的小洞朝着梅林的方向，一张一合像在邀请的样子。  
“真色啊。”梅林将手指伸进去，吉尔伽美什整个身体都弹了一下。不应期的时候，轻微刺激也会变得很恐怖，快感和痛感之间的差距几乎完全消失了，但吉尔伽美什对此接受良好，梅林有时候会因此怀疑他是不是有受虐倾向。  
但这惯常发号施令的样子，怎么都不像就是了。  
“嗯……进来。”他甚至还有余裕含着梅林的耳垂，两条长腿在梅林后腰交叉锁住，明明没什么力气，还是压着梅林朝他更近了一点。  
不需要他催第二次，梅林一口气撞到底，熟悉的高热再次迎上来，亲昵地夹住了入侵者。吉尔伽美什完全向后抵在了墙上，嘴唇微微张着却发不出声音，眼睛朦朦地对不上焦，样子淫靡又荒唐。梅林没给他适应的时间，低头含住他的乳头，下身的甬道立刻诚实地挤了上来，像试图把阴茎往外推似的，险些把他夹射了。  
“好险……真是的，你这样我都不用动了啊。”梅林退出后穴，咬了咬吉尔伽美什的鼻子。  
“……没用。”  
“是哦？”知道吉尔伽美什缓过了最敏感的时候，梅林把他从洗手台上抱下来，抵在淋浴间的门上插进去，重力让他进到别的姿势达不到的深度，吉尔伽美什立刻叫了出来：“太深了！不行，哈啊……不行，放——呜……”  
梅林作势要松手，吉尔伽美什条件反射地搂紧了他，失去了最后的反抗机会。知道他快到极限了，梅林没再管敏感点，只一下一下地往深处撞，这次后穴拥挤着推他的时候没再反抗，最后一挺腰将精液射在了那软肉里。吉尔伽美什只坚持到这里，听到梅林射出时的低喘后，自己的小腹还在抽搐，却几乎立刻沉入了黑甜乡。  
“幸好整个头等舱的热水都是我们的，”梅林就埋在吉尔伽美什的后穴里享受完高潮的余韵，亲了亲情人的发顶，愉快地开始善后工作。

Plus 吉尔伽美什一夜好梦，第二天和机组打个招呼就把梅林带去了自己名下的酒店，直到返航才又带着人归队。  
回程也是一人独享的头等舱呢。

航程结束后，例行检查座舱的藤丸立香给机长打电话：“虽然他们没留下什么痕迹但是我现在看到淋浴间的门都感觉自己要长针眼了阿尔托莉雅救救我TT”


End file.
